My Misa
by Leedlepickle
Summary: The day in the life of five-year-old Misaki Ayuzawa. From romance to homework, Misa realizes kindergarten isn't all it's cracked up to be.
1. Misa's new friend!

A**/N: Sup ya'll?! Long time no write! Anywho,(who uses that anymore, oh wait, me! :3) this is just fluffy little oneshot with Usui and Misaki! 3 :3. Hope ya'll enjoy! :3**

"Mama, I don't want ya ta weave me here all awone! I hardwy know any of dese kids!", a five-year-old wined as she clung to her mother's leg.

"Oh Misa, don't cry on your first day of school. I'm sure all of the other children feel the same way. Just be yourself, and you'll do great. Now be Mama's big girl and go talk to that boy over there, it looks like he needs a friend.", Minako encouraged her frightful daughter.

Minako watched as Misaki shyly inched her way to the building block area and started to converse with the boy. She dug through her purse to find a camera and snapped a picture of the two. Minako smiled at the innocent little faces and started to make her way over to the teacher before making her final leave.

"Hello, my name is Minako Ayuzawa and I'm Misaki's mother. You must be .", she said casually, holding out her hand.

"Yes, that's my name. It's a pleasure to meet you . I assure you your little Misa's in good hands.", said, shaking in response.

"That's very good to hear. Misaki's been worrying ever since summer holiday started. She's usually never this shy around people. Maybe it's first day shivers. Hopefully you'll get to know the real Misaki, very caring, smart and outspoken.", Minako informed her.

"I'm sure she'll come around eventually. She just needs some time to become familiar with everyone, that's all. So anyways, tell me. Do you have any other little ones for me?", asked gleefully.

"Oh yes, Sazuna can't wait to attend grade school. Her and Misa are like night and day, but I love them one and the same. Well, it was nice chatting with you Mrs. Yamamoto. If Misaki gets into trouble, give me a call. Good day.", Minako waved to and left the classroom.

"Goodbye, !", the perky old woman yelled out. Half the class looked up from what they were doing to see what was going on. Having the attention span of a goldfish, they shrugged it off and went back to playing.

-WHEN MISAKI MEETS USUI-

The boy watched as a short little squirt made her way over to the block area. When the girl approached, the boy's heart skipped a beat. He liked her instantly.

"Umm, hi. I'm Misaki. What's your name?", she bashfully asked.

The boy stared at her for a moment with forest green eyes full of curiosity.

"My name's none of your business, little girl.", he said, sticking his tongue out.

The girl looked so annoyed," You Baka! Don't you know how ta tweat a lady?! I'll show you who's the whittle girl!" She grabbed the block from the boy's hand and started to make a tower.

The boy was shocked that she had the nerve to do that, and a little bit intrigued. Time to take action, he thought.

"Ewww, I can't touch that block any more, thanks ta you! It has cooties cuz you gave it cooties!", he said like he was about to vomit.

The girl's face got really red and she threw the block down and stamped her foot really hard.

"You wisten here, ya big doofus. I, Misaki Yukiko Ayuzawa do NOT have cooties!", she was so mad that her face was the color of a tomato.

"Whatever you say, Cootie Girl!", he started laughing hysterically and so did all the other kids. Misaki started to cry, her nightmares were becoming a reality. She ran to the corner where all the cubbies were and hid behind some coats.

scolded everyone and went to find Misaki. There she laid on the floor crying with her hands over her eyes. The teacher picked her up and carried her over to the time out chair. Not because she was in trouble, because the teacher didn't want her on the cold, hard floor. The kids went back to playing, except for one, he sat there, looking at the girl as if he dropped an anvil over her head. He felt like he tore out her heart and smashed it into a million tiny pieces, unfixable. He needed to fix things. Right now.

He walked up to the side of the baby-blue arm chair and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Misaki, I'm really sorry about earlier. You didn't deserve to be called names or laughed at. The truth is, I like you.", the boy started to blush profusely, but it was the truth.

Misaki got wide-eyed and immediately stopped crying. Her face again started to change colors, this time, a very pale and sickly color with a hint of beet-red.

She jumped out of the chair like a cat and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt. The boy was shaking from the intensity. She looked him in the eyes and gave him something that was foreign to him. When she got done, he backed away cautiously.

"W-what did you do, Misaki?!"

She looked at him as if he were simple minded. "You Baka! It's called a kiss, pwobably the only one you'll ever be getting. Please tell me something though, what's your name, Baka?" She said rolling her eyes.

"My name's Takumi Usui, Cootie Girl.", he said nonchalantly.

"Why you whittle...ugh! Boys are so stupid!", she walked over to the drinking fountain and slurped up some water. Then she went over to the opposite side of the block area and started to build another tower.

The boy smiled. "Kindergarten romance is way too complicated. For now my Misa, let's be friends.", he ran over to Misaki and helped her build.


	2. Misa Learns Subtraction!

**A/N: Sup my homies?! Alright, someone, I can't remember who wanted me to turn this little one shot into a WHOLE story! I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can. Any who, let's get this chapter on the rolling! Happy reading/writing :3!**

Misaki buttoned up her raincoat and packed up her messenger bag and tossed it over her shoulders. She ran to the classroom door and was the second one in line, after Usui, of corse.

"Looks like I won again Misa-chan! Pay up, Cootie Girl!", he said tauntingly.

Her face turned red as a tomato as she dug through her bag to find a stick of gum and shoved it into his face. "Ugh, I hope you're happy, ya Baka. That was my wast piece of gum!"

After a few minutes, the rest of the children got into line. walked to the front, trying to get the children's attention.

"Okay boys and girls, let's go.", she said as she led the children down the hall to the front door of the school.

She dismissed the children and they all went to their parents. Misaki ran to her mother and little sister as soon as she spotted them, which was pretty easy because she was the only one holding a polka-dotted umbrella.

She jumped into her mother's free arm when she reached them.

"Hi Misa, how was school today?", Minako asked gingerly.

"Oh, it was weally fun today! At wecess, me, Usui, Yume and Emi played hide and seek and we paired up into teams. Usui and I won. It was a bwast!", Misaki yelped excitedly.

"Ha, ha, well I'm glad my Misa had fun. Sazuna and I went to the park and ran back home when it started raining. Then we "cleaned" the house. I wish you were there. Anyways, let's get home before it starts to rain even grabbed Misaki's hand and Misaki grabbed Sazuna's. They walked like that all the way to their house.

"Alright girls, we're home and safe! When you get settled in Misa, I'd like to see any event papers.", Minako stated.

Misaki nodded her head in response and held onto Sazuna while Minako unlocked the door.

"Let's go in girls.", Minako gestured the girls to follow her in. Misaki carried Sazuna in and set her down the floor.

"Miswaki, I not wanna go down. Wanna go up!", Sazuna whined.

Misaki rolled her eyes at her almost three-year-old sister. She still needed to work on pronouncing her name, let alone Misaki's. But Misaki loved her anyways.

Misaki knelt down next to Sazuna and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Sazuna, but I have ta fwinish my homework. I'll play with ya after it's done, deal?", she said forgivingly.

"What's dat?", Sazuna asked curiously.

Misaki giggled. "Homework is work that kids do outside of school. Bad idea if ya ask me. You'll get it when you're my age. But right now, just keep bein' Sazuna.", Misaki replied. She patted Sazuna's head and walked off to the kitchen table to do her homework.

Minako was busy making an after school snack for Misaki. Misa got her binder and opened it to search for her homework and event papers.

"Mama, I got ya out the event papers. There wight here when you're done.", Misaki yelled.

"Okay, thanks honey! I'll be right there.", she yelled back, while cutting up a carrot.

"Problem number one, three plus two. That's easy, it's 5!", Misa scribbled it down on the paper and sailed through the next three. The last one confused her. Fortunately, she got to the last problem right when Minako brought in a tray of vegetables and fruit.

"Mama, I'm having twouble with the wast pwoblem. Can ya help, please?", Misaki quietly asked her mother. Minako pulled out a chair next to Misaki and scooted over towards her.

"Alright, seven minus four. Did your teacher show you subtraction yet?"

Misa shook her head. "What's that?"

"It's the opposite of addition basically. That's the easiest way to explain it, but not to you. So why don't I give it through example?", She picked up seven pieces of an apple from the tray and placed them in front of Misaki.

"I have seven pieces of an apple. One, two, three, four, five,six,seven, see?", she asked. Misaki nodded.

"What happens when I eat four of them? One, two, three, four.", Minako said, eating them one by one. Misaki rubbed her chin.

"They're in your tummy?", a confused Misaki asked.

"Well of corse, but how many are left over is what I meant. So how many pieces are left over?"

"Um...one, two, three. Three pieces are left, right?", she looked to her mother for her opinion.

"Very good, Misa. There are three pieces of apple left over. With that being said, what's seven minus four?"

A wave of realization came over Misaki. "Seven minus four is three! Seven minus four is three!", she jumped out of her chair and danced around the kitchen. She ran into the living room where Sazuna was playing and yelled to her.

"Sazuna, guess what?! Seven minus four is three!", she screamed like a banshee. Minako stood at the doorway, cracking up.

"Calm down there, hot shot. I'm very proud of you, but you have a lot more to learn. Now come into the kitchen with me and eat your snack.", Minako held out her hand so Misaki could hold it. Minako led them to the kitchen and there they sat talking about everything that happened during school that day and finishing up Misa's snack.

When the tray had nothing but crumbs on it, Minako got up and took it to the sink to wash. When she left, Misaki let out a small belch.

"Excuse me!", she said laughing her head off.

"Well I would think so young lady!", Minako replied sarcastically, laughing along.

She placed the now dirty dishrag in the hamper and sat back down at the table, wrapping her arms around Misaki.

"The thought I taught you better, my daughter."

"Yeah Mama, but I wemember you teaching me that during dinner one night, and ya didn't even say excuse me! Looks like I taught you instead, so ha!", she said flailing her arms in her mother's grasp.

"Oh my Misa, you're really an alien child from another planet! But", her hold became stronger around Misa,"you're my alien child. My alien child, Misa. My Misa."


End file.
